One Night
by FeistyDragon
Summary: "What happened in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, and we never ever speak of it again. I intend to keep that promise, Edward." Bella and Edward were great friends before a falling out one night. Many years later and neither have seen each other since graduation. One wrong move, and everything could change forever.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters._

EPOV

It was that time of month again. The time of month when my sister hosted one of her famous Cullen parties again. My baby sister, Alice and I were notorious for throwing a huge party at our house once a month. I wasn't too fond of the idea of a bunch of random kids coming to my house, but my sister was on board with it.

At the parties I usually just hung out with some friends from school. Most of the time kids who were way older than us came and brought alcohol. I was just surprise my parents never smelt it considering that my father was a doctor and my mother volunteered at the hospital every now and then. My parents knew of our parties and respected them, so they usually just went out on a date night of themselves. Eww...

So my sister and her boyfriend Jasper were setting up tables of food and drinks while I sat on my ass watching the TV not doing anything useful.

"Edward, get your damn ass off that couch and help Jasper and I set up the table for the party!" my sister demanded as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Alice, I'm not even going to participate in the party so I don't see why I have to help with it," I explained while I moved myself on the couch so I could actually see the TV.

"Hell no! Edward, Tanya is going to be over here for the party and she's going to except her boyfriend to do something with her," she grumbled down at her feet.

I raised my eyebrows up at her. "Since when do you and my girlfriend play nice?" Alice never liked Tanya at all and she could barely see her without wanting to rip her head off.

"We don't. I only invited her so you would stop moping around at our parties. I still don't see what you see in her. When I offered her to come to the party she made a snotty comment before accepting," she answered before her phone from her pocket beeped. "Bella's here. I have to go." She walked off without another word to me.

Bella Swan...well she was a friend of mine, but never ever did she ever attend a party of ours. It wasn't like Alice and I never tried to get her over here, but she was always too stubborn about it. I didn't know what made this particular party so important that she had to attend. Bella was always concerned about her grades so I always thought that was why.

I walked out into the main room to see Bella standing in front of Alice while she was lecturing on about the kick ass party that was going to happen within a few hours. Bella was in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue hoodie with her hands in the pockets. She looked bored as hell. Trust me, with my sister as Alice I could tell when someone was uninterested in her rambling.

"Alice, will you let Bella go already? Just go help Jasper set up your party," I ordered her, approaching Bella from behind.

"Fine, but Bella don't forget to come up to my room later," she huffed before walking off to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the save, Edward. I love Alice, but she can't ever shut her mouth," she thanked while she turned around to face me.

"It was no problem at all, Bella. I know the 'Will someone please shut this girl's mouth' look." I smirked at her because her body language was especially easy to read. "So are you staying for the party?"

She looked down at the ground while biting her lip. "Yeah, but only because I wanted Alice to shut her mouth about me never being at one of the most famous Cullen parties."

I hated it when Alice did that to Bella. Alice would always talk her way into getting what she wanted. Bella would most of the time just brush it off, but sometimes it just became too much.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Bella, you don't need to be here if you don't want to. Don't let Alice convince you into going to places you don't want to go."

"I wanted to come, Edward. I figured I'd go to some party before I go to college, and what better party than the Cullen's oh so famous party," she said with an over dramatic voice for the last part.

"Alice made that up, not me. Make yourself at home like usual, I got to go," I dismissed with a wave while walking off to my room.

I didn't really have anything to do, but I didn't really feel like confronting Bella. I knew one thing for certain about the party. It would be _hell_. I'll be the first to admit that I agreed with my sister that I wanted Bella to come to one of our parties, but I knew with Tanya also there, it wouldn't turn out pretty. Tanya always thought I had a thing for Bella, but we were just really good friends. I knew the night wasn't going to one of my best nights.

* * *

A few hours later and our party was in full blast. Our house was filled with kids from our school, and I didn't even recognize half of them. I was looking for my girlfriend who had ran off about half an hour earlier claiming that she had to use the bathroom. I had spotted her, and I was about to go up to her when I realized it. She was dancing with a guy who looked like he played football. She was flush against his chest and groin, and I'm pretty sure they were grinding. He was leaving kisses on her neck while his hands wandered down to her hips.

I didn't go up to her. I knew Tanya had a bad rep at school for dating one guy for a week then going onto another just for sex, but we had been dating for over four months. I thought we were past that point, and she actually was going to stick with me. I was going to talk to her later, but at the moment I was too pissed to talk to her.

I dragged myself into the kitchen, and grabbed a damn beer. Fuck underage drinking, I was pissed. I had drunk a little before, but I just didn't like disobeying the law under my parents own house. It just felt like I was trying to tell my parents I drunk underage. I was leaning forward on the counter when I noticed a feminine hand take a beer from the corner. I looked up to see one of the most beautiful yet most infuriating scenes I ever saw.

"Oh hell no, Bella! No way are you walking around this party in…_that_!" I pointed to the clothing that she was wearing.

Bella was wearing a red strapless corset top that looked a size too small. That only made her curves and her breasts more prominent, and had any guy drooling over her, including me. For pants she chose another pair of skinny jeans, but black and with many rips below and above the knees. She may not have gotten the message her outfit was showing. To every guy at the party I knew the outfit was screaming out "Come and take me!" and I wasn't about to let one of my friends get laid by some jerk who just wanted her for sex.

"Edward, I'm free to wear whatever I want," she hissed before drinking more than half the bottle of beer in a few seconds.

I would've never suspected Bella to be one to underage drink. Especially since her father was the chief of police. "No you aren't. My party, my rules. The outfit you're wearing is making you look like walking sex," I said calmly before she finished off the beer, and went for another.

"I know this isn't my usual attire, but it's a party. I need to let myself get more loose." She popped the cap off the beer before taking another large gulp.

I just lost it there, and I walked around the counter to Bella. I grabbed the beer from her grasp, and almost broke it when I threw it on the counter with such force. I grabbed her by her forearms before looking her straight in the eye. "Bella, this isn't you! What the hell? You're dressing like the whores at school, and you're drinking! Drinking. You were the one to always follow the damn rules in this world, and all of a sudden you start acting like a bad girl. Why are you acting like this?"

She narrowed her eyes before forcefully pushing me against my chest, but I didn't budge. Instead, I saw in her eyes that she was pissed to the max. "Edward, it's none of your damn business. You're just a jackasss who can't keep his smart ass remarks to himself. If you truly cared to call me your 'friend' you wouldn't compare me to those whores at school even if I was acting strangely. For the drinking thing, I've drank before, and I can hold my liquor while also hiding it from my father. Shut your damn mouth before you get something worst from me, Cullen." She harshly shoved me hands off her arms before waltzing off. Nearly out of my sight, she turned around. "Maybe you can go screw you're girlfriend." She turned around again with a hair flip.

I rubbed my hands on my face knowing that I was definitely in hell. First I found my girlfriend with some guy, and then my friend gets pissed at my wording of her. I was only saying that because I cared for her deeply. I decided just to let Bella go fight the battle herself because I knew if I got in the middle, I would've been up for something much worse than a pissed Bella.

* * *

The party was a total bust after Bella stomped off, and I didn't see one sign of Tanya later into the night. I figured Tanya went off with jock boy to go have sex somewhere. I didn't have any more beer, and as I was walking to my room I was thinking I was going to have to tell Alice later to cut off the alcohol policy later due to there being so many drunk kids. I knew it was completely against the law, but it just felt like it lifted some stress off my shoulders. It didn't seem like it concerned the person in my bed. I was going to yell, but then I realized who it was.

Bella was curled up in my covers sound asleep. I quietly shut the door before walking over to my bed, sitting on the edge as to not wake her. I heard a grumble from her about her head hurting. I saw her eyes peek open, and look at me out of the corner of them.

"Ok fine, you win. I drunk four beers, and now my head hurts. I hope you're happy now that I got my punishment. Just leave if you're going to insult me again." I realized at that moment how much I must've hurt her when I spoke of her in such I way I never would've thought I would speak in.

I got up off the bed, and walked towards my mini refrigerator. I got a bottle of water out along with some Tylenol I kept in my bedside drawer. I kept it in my drawer in case of major headaches, and I didn't want to walk to get them. I put the bottle of water in front of Bella's eyes on my bedside table along with two tablets.

"Take them." I held my hand out in front of her. "It'll help with your headache although I don't advise you to underage drink again until your twenty-first birthday."

Bella sat up a little while removing the tablets from my hand. She dry swallowed them, but shortly after it looked like she wanted to barf it up. I untwisted her water cap and held it to her to drink which she took.

While she took gulps of the water, I took a seat on the edge of the bed again. "Bella, I'm sorry about what I said earlier about you. My mind was just filled with another event that had nothing to do with you, and I just took it all out on you."

She sat up a little more so her back was against the backboard. "You really hurt me, Edward. Not the drinking part, but comparing me to the whores at our school and thinking that I'm acting strangely."

I knew I had gone over the line with the whole whore incident. "I was mad, Bella. The reason I was already pissed was because I saw Tanya with another guy, and for the rest of the night I haven't seen them. I took my rage out on you Bella, and I'm sorry."

"I told you to watch it with her, Edward. You never really know what she's going to do next," she grumbled, placing the bottle of water on the table.

"Play nice with her," I warned while placing my hand on her blanket covered knee. "What will it take you to forgive me, Bella?"

I saw her eyes soften when she motioned for me to move my head closer. I moved my head closer to her. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes as I felt her move her hand to caress my cheek. Whether it was wrong or not, I couldn't stand it anymore. I caught her lips in mine, and her lips were so soft.

I don't know what caused me to do it, but I just couldn't stop it. I felt her hands creep down to push the covers down, and lay her legs on top of them. Her hands returned back to my head to the nape of my neck. She played with my hair at the end making me push my lips against hers harder.

I adjusted my position on the bed so I was straddling her thighs. I forcefully pushed my tongue into her mouth, desperately looking for hers. Even though her mouth tasted like alcohol a little, I couldn't have cared less. I still tasted Bella's own tasted, and she tasted divine. I heard her moan at our tongue contact.

As our tongues wrested for dominance my hands were wandering up and down her body. Her body was so soft and curvy that a blind man could image her as a beautiful young lady. Her hands were still wrapped around my neck as we continued on with caresses and tongue kissing when the straining in my pants was too grand for me to withhold.

I grinded my cock into jean covered pussy, and it made her let out a moan that fueled my actions. I felt her hands wander down to my shirt pulling at the hem of it. I got the hint, and quickly pulled it over my head while separating out lips for a brief moment. I leaned down to her ear breathing heavily into it for a brief moment.

"Bella, this is extremely wrong, but do you feel what you do to me?" I growled into her ear while nibbling at her ear lobe. I ground my cock into her again feeling her back arch at it.

"Oh God, Edward. You don't think this is weird for me?" she moaned. "I've liked you for a while Edward, but I always stayed back because of Tanya and Alice. Alice totally approved of us, but I just thought it would be weird dating one of my friend's brother. I only dressed the way I did tonight for your attention, but not necessarily being called a whore was the attention I wanted," she panted.

I kissed my way down to her neck. I licked it softly, nipping every now and then. I couldn't believe I never thought of tasting Bella before. I thought she was attractive, but not in the sexual way. Once I got one taste of her though, I knew I was a goner. It made me what to taste another part of her body that night.

It was when I started nipping at her clavicle that I realized that I was half naked, and she was still completely clothed. "This must come off, Isabellla," I hissed at her while grabbing the end of the corset. I pulled it up hastily. Once it was off, I was offered with another beautiful sight.

Her breasts were bare and her nipples were hard, but when my eyes descended more, I was surprised. Her damn navel was pierced, and there was a diamond right there! I never would've suspected Bella for one to get anything other than her ears pierced.

"Bella, when the hell did you get this?" I growled while trailing one hand over her piercing.

"A little after my sixteenth birthday. I was visiting my mom, and she went in with me and poof."

"You've had this sexy thing for over two years, and you never told me? What a naughty thing you did, Bella," I said in a low voice in her ear.

My sight went back up to her breasts. They were definitely real and were just the perfect size too. While I was staring at them she trailed her hand down my abs to my zipper. She undid it quickly then pushed my jeans down. My cock sprang out, and I hissed when her small hand lightly touched it. I grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, and threw them both over her head.

"No Isabella, this is about you, and not me. Keep your hands to yourself or else something bad will happen to you. Got it?" She nodded her head quickly.

I kissed the tops of both of her breasts before moving down her right one. I felt her shiver at my slight contact. I circled her nipple with my tongue making her release a moan. I bit slightly on it before sucking it into my mouth. While I did that I pinched her other one with my hand. I could tell Bella was trying to withhold her noises because she thought that everyone else at the party would hear, but I knew I wanted to hear those noises.

"Baby, let out those noises of pleasure you feel when I do this to you." I bit her nipple in response. She moaned at it, and threw her head back. I switched to her other one to give it equal attention before moving down.

I stopped at her piercing to look at it up close. I never really appreciated places other than ears being pierced, but the diamond in her navel was hot as hell. I couldn't resist running my tongue over it quickly before getting on to the good stuff. I pulled her jeans down quickly to reveal a blue thong. I ran one finger over the fabric over it to fell it soaked, and making Bella moan the loudest of the night so far.

"Gosh Bella, you're damn soaked. You're enjoy what I'm doing to you aren't you?" She just nodded at me quickly, but that wasn't going to satisfy me. "Answer me verbally!" I demanded as I ran two fingers harder over the fabric.

She moaned again. "Dammit Edward! I love what you're doing to me!"

I practically ripped the thong off of her after that response. Damn, she was so beautiful. She was bare, and I could see her pussy glistening from her juices. I placed my thumb over her clit then started rubbing viciously at it. I lean down to her pussy keeping eye contact with her as I took one long lick of her pussy, and dammit if it wasn't the best thing I ever tasted. I moved up to her clit, and thrust a finger into her.

"Bella, you're so wet and tight for me." I added another finger then another in her making her clench to my fingers more. "I bet I could get you off by just doing this then have my merry way with you with my cock inside of you. That sound nice?" She responded with a groan.

I did just that. I continued to pump my fingers inside her quickly while licking and nipping at her clit. She eventually came, and I licked every drop, not wanting to let any of it go to waste. I moved up to her lips, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips to let her taste herself.

While we were simply kissing she pulled my boxers down. We pulled apart and she took a quick glance down, and her eyes widen. I placed a hand on her cheek, and kissed her slowly to calm her down slightly. What caught me off guard was her flipping me over onto my back.

She looked me in the eyes for a moment before she trailed her palm down my chest, past my abs, to my cock. I gulped before she wrapped her hand around the tip to spread my pre-cum with her thumb. She even brought her thumb up to her mouth, and sucked her thumb clean. She moaned and licked her lips before the unexpected happened. She flipped her hair over her one shoulder then encased my cock in her mouth. It was one of the most wonderful things I ever felt.

I never thought of Bella Swan giving me a blow job. She swirled her tongue around it, and licked up the pre-cum at the tip. She even rubbed her teeth gently over it. It was like she knew just how to do a blow job. While she was doing the whole process I had my hands in her hair. When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her away from my cock, and shoved her back on her back.

I looked her dead in the eye while saying, "Bella, now is when we get to the good part."

Her eyes changed though. It looked like they were in fear. It was then that I realized something. "Bella, are you a virgin?"

She covered her face with her hands before nodding slightly. "Edward, I want this. I really do, but…"

"Shhh…Bella, it's alright," I comforted while pulling her hands away from her beautiful eyes. "I'll go slowly with you. Do you trust me?" She nodded again. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I positioned myself over her entrance while moving my lips near her ear. "Just bite down on my shoulder if you need to. It's going to hurt for a few seconds, but then it'll be fine."

I entered her slightly, and boy was she tight just that little bit. When I reached her barrier, I whispered in her ear again before breaking it. She bit into my shoulder slightly to muffle her slight cry while I whispered to her that it was going to be fine. After a few more moments she moved slightly, and the friction felt so good. During the few moments of stillness it was taking all my willpower not to pound her senselessly. When she did I started to move without question. She felt so good clenching down on my cock.

While moving inside her I bite down on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark. Eventually Bella started to match my thrusts, and I knew that Bella was so close to orgasm. I trailed my hand over her stomach while stopping momentarily at her piercing, rubbing at it slightly. I moved it down even further to her clit, and started to rub it quickly.

"Dammit, Edward! I'm cumming!" she screeched. I moved my lips over hers to muffle noises that were coming out too loudly that I was worried that someone would come in, and find us.

Her pussy milking my cock felt so good that I picked up my pace even more while she was cumming. Once she was done I felt her clenching me again, and it was probably only a few more thrusts before she came again. My one hand was still rubbing at her clit viciously, and my other hand traveled up to her one breast to pinch her nipple. I put more force on her lips again while my tongue invaded her mouth.

A few more thrusts did it for her as she came again. It did it for me too. She was clenching me so hard that it caused me to find me own release. My cum spurted into her, and it felt so good to think that Bella was so accepting of me. We were both panting heavily, but Bella was so beautiful even after three orgasms.

I pulled out of her, but I groaned at the loss of contact with her. I rolled over to the side while Bella curled up into my side. It felt so comfortable with her next to me, but something just didn't feel right. Bella was drifting off to sleep, but she was murmuring something before she fell asleep.

"Edward, I love you."

I looked down to see her asleep. I didn't know if she intentionally meant that or not though. She was half asleep, partly drunk, and partly awake. Was I supposed to believe it or not? It had my brain in frenzy. I looked down at my chest where her hands were when I spotted a piece of silver on her finger.

I lifted her finger up to my vision to see it was an eloquent design of a swan on a silver ring. It wasn't an engagement ring, but more of a ring for show. It was beautiful, and it fit just perfectly on her finger. Then I realized one of her past boyfriend's must've given it to her, and she wasn't ready to accept the fact that they were broken up.

I then knew I was royally screwed in more than one way.

* * *

I was in the kitchen the next morning very early in the morning. Alice still had to clean the house up before our parents came home later that day, but that wasn't important. I still had to deal with Bella, and I knew it wasn't going to be good at all. Of course Bella had to walk in the kitchen right at that moment too.

"Hey," she shyly greeted as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey, want anything to eat?" I offered while pointing over to the fridge.

"No," she whispered as she sat down at a chair.

"About last night," I started as I saw her cringe, "let's just pretend none of it happened at all. What happened in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, and we never _ever_ speak of it again. Ok?" I knew I was being an ass about it, but I never wanted to talk about it even if it was amazing sex.

She didn't respond verbally again, but just with a head nod. That's when I noticed the ring on her finger again. "Hey that's a nice ring you have there," I commented as I pointed to it.

"Yeah, it belonged to my grandma from my dad's side. Kind of a family heirloom for all the girls so if I ever have a daughter I'll past this on to her when I believe I should."

I could sense Bella's apprehension by the way she wouldn't look at me, and by the way that she was fidgeting. I guess the ring thing didn't help get her mind off of the previous night. Even though I knew the true meaning after it, I knew I was still screwed with Bella.

"You can go home whenever you want to, Bella. Alice will probably call you later though."

"I should probably get home. My dad will probably be home later today, and I can't get in trouble with him." She got up, and left me in the kitchen alone.

I saw Bella leave the house, but she didn't say a goodbye like she usually did. I knew I was going to have to fix our friendship eventually. Especially when Alice got involved and started wondering why Bella was giving me the cold shoulder.

When school came back in after the weekend, Bella and I didn't talk like usual. She didn't even sit with me and our friends at lunch. She sat with some old friends that she hadn't been hanging out with that much. The cold shoulder went on for a few more weeks before we even said 'hello'.

I began seeing Bella less and less, but we always said a nice 'hello' every time. I wish we could've had an actual conversation, but at least we were talking. Alice asked why we weren't talking, but I just told her we were having issues. Bella wouldn't even talk to my sister at school. Something was seriously wrong.

I tried to start many conversations with her, but she always brushed me off. She just kept throwing my 'what happened in that bedroom, stays in the bedroom, and we never _ever_ speak of it again' back in my face. If it wasn't that then it was 'go back to Tanya, and go fuck her' and I didn't like that one bit. She even remarked that Tanya was probably going to be knocked up within months. After that, the comments only got worse when I force her to talk to me.

As the last two months of high school went by it seemed like Bella and I were completely obvious to each other. I continued to see Tanya even after our little fall out at the party and my own little incident. I never told Tanya of Bella and I's escape, and I never indented to do so.

When graduation came I paid close attention to Bella when she went up to get her diploma, and I could see her smile was false. As our valedictorian spoke, I was next to Tanya, and Bella and her friend, Jacob Black, were in front of us. She was leaning on him while he had his hand wrapped around her waist. I just wanted to punch him for touching my friend like that. I wanted to be friends, but I didn't know what she wanted.

I didn't see her again after graduation. I knew she was going right to where her college was right after school to find a place to live in. I knew she was gone from my life forever with no closure. She didn't return any of my calls or texts, and she blocked me from all her accounts online. It only took me one night to screw up our whole life friendship.

It was the day before I was going off to college to become a hospitalist when I went back to my room for the last of my things. On my bed was a letter, and even before reading it I had a feeling I knew who it was from. I opened it up to find only a small letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_ These will be my final words to you. I still think of you as a friend, but barely. You don't know what I'm going through right now. What happened in the bedroom stays in the bedroom, and we never __ever_ speak of it again. I intend to keep that promise, Edward. Have a happy life with Tanya even though she's a complete bitch and whore. You'll regret getting with her one day I bet. I hate you so much, Edward Cullen. Goodbye.

_With Love & Hate,_

_Isabella Swan_

I actually let a few tears run down my face knowing just one night was all it took to take away one of the most important people in my life. I wanted to take everything back.

* * *

_Posted: February 9, 2013_

_Hello all you readers out there. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not, but to help determine my verdict why don't you review. I honestly don't know if this is good or not so criticism is more that welcome. _

_So umm criticism or comments welcomed, and just tell me your opinion. If a lot of people follow or favorite I'll figure it was good enough and you want me to continue. If I do continue, the story will pick up many years later. So maybe I'll see you another time. See you all:)_


	2. Missing Part

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters._

_Sixteen years later…_

EPOV

Sixteen long years since I ever saw Bella. I knew at this point in my life that I probably wasn't ever going to see her again. To add on to that, I even moved out of Forks to Pennsylvania. I needed a new start with my daughter, Aurora.

Rory was born when Tanya and I were both twenty. Tanya dropped out of college to take care of her while I continued my studies. Tanya and I had married over my summer break when we were twenty-four. Unfortunately, two years later we got a divorce. Tanya had half custody of Rory, but Tanya told me she wanted nothing to do with her. She claimed that Rory destroyed her life, and she never wanted to see her again. Tanya never did return to see her. She didn't even call or mail something to her. Rory was completely destroyed.

I had to continue on with my journey to become a doctor while also raising a broken daughter. Most of the time Rory had to spend time at my parents' house and it just broke my heart not being able to be near her. I knew it was for the better though. She needed to have people who could tend to her twenty-four seven, and I needed to finish school so I could give her the best life possible.

I hadn't decided to move to Pennsylvania with Rory until she was ten, and I was done with school. I picked Pennsylvania because of its environment. Definitely more busy than Forks, but still having a homey feeling. I also chose it because there were many places where a kid would dream to be over the summer.

It was hard on Rory at first because she had to leave all her friends and our family behind. Rory overcame that quickly though. She made friends with the McCarty's, our very noisy yet lovable neighbors. Rosalie and Emmett McCarty had five rambunctious kids. Two sets of twins and an eight year old girl. Sometimes I wondered if I had a loving wife if I'd have a loving family like them.

"Dad!" Rory yelled.

"What?" I was confused. I suddenly realized I was in my car with my thirteen year old baby in the passenger's seat.

"I'm ready to go to school." I looked over to her to see her wearing a monster snapback on her head. Her usual wavy blonde hair was straightened running down her shoulders, and the look in her eyes was serious.

"Oh umm, yeah," I lamely said while I pulled out of the drive way.

We were in a silence as I drove her to school. She was on her iPhone playing some random game. I looked at the clock in my car to see we still had about ten minutes until she was going to be dismissed to homeroom, and the school was right around the corner. I pulled over to the side of the road, and put the car in park.

"Dad, why did you pull over? The school is around the corner," she questioned as she looked over at me.

"I wanted to talk to you. You're beginning eighth grade today, and I wanted to tell you to start thinking about situations you're in," I explained to her. I referred to the choices that I made in my life. Some of them just came back, and stabbed me in the back.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know when you're in a situation, Rory. I just don't want you to end up like I did when I was in school." I looked at my little girl who looked like her mother. Blonde hair with a fair completion, and a very similar bone structure to her. Her eyes on the other hand were my emerald shade that looked like they dug into your soul, but without the sparkle she used to have before the _event_ occurred.

"Ok, whatever. Can you just drive me to school now? I heard my homeroom teacher is a bitch if you're late to class," she pointed out as I chuckled at her language. I didn't mind if she cursed a little, but I highly doubted her homeroom teacher was a bitch.

"Yeah, and don't call your teacher a bitch to her face. You'll get ISS like Natalia did when she slapped that kid," I laughed, remembering the story Emmett told me a few months back. "Oh and Rory, if you're going to wear a snapback, wear it right." I adjusted the cap on her head so it was at a slight angle and pushed up a little. "Better, now let's get you off to school."

* * *

It was a non-productive day for me which was unusual. I always found something in the house to keep me occupied, but I had absolutely nothing on my agenda to get accomplished. I had talked to my sister for a little bit, but she had to go to work so she had to leave. I was starting to think something was missing in my life.

"Ugh!" I heard my daughter groan as I heard her slam the front door shut.

"Rory, what's the matter?" I had gotten off the couch in the living room to find my daughter tossing her backpack under the small bar counter we had. She went to the refrigerator, and she was looking for something.

"I hate all my classes! I have no friends in my Spanish, health, or tech ed class. My American history class is more boring than watching molasses being stirred. Science we had to take a damn test! It doesn't count, but still!" she complained as she emerged from the fridge with a liter of Pepsi to her lips, taking large gulps before continuing. "The algebra teachers is so old, and the teacher gave Nat lunch detention just 'cause she was asking me a question!"

As she was ranting on about how she hated her classes I realized she skipped a subject. I knew she was never particularly fond of it, but she seemed to do the best in that subject. Although, last year she had always ranted on about how the teacher hated her, and how she wished she had her team's actual English teacher. The school had three color teams for each grade with assigned teachers, but sometimes you got merged to another team.

"So, what about English? You haven't said anything about it. You like your English teacher this year?" As I asked her that I saw her almost choke on her Pepsi. She had to cough a few times before she recomposed.

"Hell no! I hate her!" she yelled as she picked her back pack off the ground. She was grumbling something before pulling out a slip of paper. "The teacher wants to meet you this Friday when I have off, and she wants to meet you without me. I know she hates me, and to add on to it she's my homeroom teacher."

She handed me a piece of paper that explained the teacher wanted to meet with me addressing something about Rory. I looked at my baby girl wondering what she could've done on the first day of school. I knew she wasn't the best behaved, but come on, it was the first day of school.

"Rory, did you misbehave today?"

"No! I behaved perfectly fine. I sat in my seat, she talked for most of the period, and I did the worksheet thing she gave us. Then after first period she gave it to me," she explained to me as she took a seat at the stool by the bar.

Something seemed suspicious. I learned from some of Rory's friends parents that teachers only wanted to meet parents if their kid misbehaved. Even though Rory wasn't the perfect child, I never had to meet any of her teachers for a private meeting.

Rory's phone suddenly buzzed. "Dad, I need a ride to Sammy's. We're riding today," she said as she looked up at me.

I didn't like it when she brought up something she probably knew of for days. "Fine, but we're talking about this later you hear?" She nodded her head.

We were walking to my SUV when she came up behind me, tapping me lightly on my shoulder. "Can Nat and Maryn ride with us? Mrs. McCarty is home, but she's sleeping."

I rolled my eyes thinking it was going to be a hell of a ride. I agreed to allow them to come, and it was just that. Hell. They were screaming at each the whole time, and I couldn't believe Emmett and Rosalie dealt with them.

We finally got to the Harr's farm. The Harr's were a nice bunch of farmers, and often allowed Rory and all her other friends to ride their horses. As we approached their house I saw Sammy on the porch with her one older brother and one golden retriever looking like the farm girl she was. Nice tan skin with long caramel brown hair in a braid. She had light green eyes with freckles lightly coating her face. To top off the look was a cowgirl hat, and plaid shirt with jeans.

The girls got out of the car, and walked over towards the barn where I saw one of Sammy's other brothers. Sammy approached my car as I rolled my window down.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Cullen," she greeted with her country accent.

"Nice to see you too, Sammy. So school go good for you and your brothers?"

"Fine for me, but my brothers were complaining about high school being too confusing. Rory told me her English teacher was a bitch at lunch today, but I highly doubt that," she informed me as she straighten her cowgirl hat.

"Hey, come to think of that. Do you know what she's like?" I was hoping to get a reasonable answer from someone. Nat was on the same team as Rory, but not the most dependable person.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I'm not on her team. I don't even know what her name is. I only know that Rory thinks she's a bitch that's it," she said with a shrug.

I sighed because I just wanted to know who in the hell the teacher was. "Thanks anyway, Sammy. Same drill as usual?"

"Yep, one of my brothers or my parents will make sure they all get home safe and sound."

I nodded. "See you around, Sammy."

* * *

I was lying in my bed with my hands behind my head. Rory was still at Sammy's, and I needed to clear my head. Something in my head clicked that day, and it made me realized something. Rory was growing up, and in four years' time she wasn't going to be with me every day. Hell, it didn't seem like she was with me every day as it was. My life just didn't feel complete lately. Visiting Rory's friends' houses every now and then made me think if I was happily married with a family.

I was a thirty-four year old man, and a very successful one at that. Was it all worth it though? I was a divorced man with a daughter who never had a proper loving mother, and I didn't have much of a social life. What was I supposed to do after she left my house? Sulk around my house with my wealth, and waste away?

I heard the faint noise of something coming from somewhere and got up. I ended up in Rory's room and at her laptop. Her laptop was playing a song, and I made out some of the lyrics.

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

I knew Rory never liked me going on her laptop, but I really didn't want to hear her music for the next few hours. I took a seat at her computer, and found _Just a Dream_ by Nelly was playing. I had heard the song occasionally when she was playing it, but it only made me think of _her._

I stopped the song, and minimized the window. I was about to leave when I found something in a Word document. I skimmed it briefly before I realized what it was. It was sort of like a diary entry.

_My birthday is coming up soon, and I know what my dad is going to ask me. He's going to ask me what I want any day, but I know he'll never be able to give me what I truly want. Sure, a pair of beats would be nice, but that just makes me sound selfish since they're $200. Then again I'm pretty sure we have more than enough money for the both of us. Anyway, I'm almost fourteen years old, and my father is thirty-four. We live alone, and we don't even see each other that much. What I want for my birthday is…a mother. My dad and I would both get some joy from it. Ever since I was little and that wicked bitch of a biological mother was actually with us, I always wanted a sibling or two. All my major friends have at least two siblings, and I'm the odd girl out. I love my father, but sometimes it just gets…lonely. _

After reading that, I realized something. I needed to change my ways for my daughter. I needed to get out more, and find that special someone for my daughter and myself. I started to regret some of the decisions in my life as I heard my own voice from my biggest regret sixteen years ago.

_What happened in that bedroom stays in that bedroom, and we never ever speak of it again. Ok?_

* * *

The week went by quickly, and before I knew it it was Friday. During the week, Rory had continued to complain about the English teacher, but I knew she couldn't have been that bad. Rory never complained about a teacher so much though. I knew I was going to have to have an actual conversation with her teacher to see if I believed all her comments about her.

"So Rory, you sure you're going to fine for an hour or so while I go meet your teacher?" I asked her as she took a seat on a stool at the bar, texting a friend.

"Dad, I'm turning fourteen in October. I think I can handle myself for an hour or two. Besides, the McCarty's are right across the street if I need something," she stated as she continued to text. I rolled my eyes at her statement because the McCarty's were probably not the best people to run to if there was a problem. "I was going to go play some roller hockey with the McCarty's anyway."

I narrowed my eyes at her when she said that. I didn't like her playing roller hockey because almost every time she got hurt. The last time it was a bloody nose because Nat "accidently" checked Rory, and Rory's nose got smashed into their driveway pavement. "Fine, but wear your helmet and don't get a bloody nose. Also, wear something other than damn shorts and a camisole. I don't need your whole body all scratched up." I pointed to her lack of clothing that I would never let her go out in public like, but I guess it was better than what some of the sluts from my old high school wore.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go before you piss the teacher off with being late, Dad." She waved towards the front door, not looking up from her phone.

I walked over to her, kissing the top of her head. "Love you, Rory."

"Love ya too, Dad."

* * *

I was standing outside of the teacher's room when I realized I didn't even know what to address her as. Rory never actually told me her name. She only ever referred to her as "bitch" and "teacher." I looked around the entrance of the door to look for one of those slates that had the teacher's name, but I didn't find one. I sighed knowing I was just going to have to refer to her as "Mrs."

I found a note on the door which was very unusual. It read, "Please knock, and address who you are." It wasn't the everyday note you'd find on an English teacher's door, but I did it nonetheless.

I knocked a few times. "Excuse me, but its Edward Cullen, Rory's father. You arranged to meet me today around this time."

I heard some shuffling around before whoever the teacher was gave me permission to enter. I entered the room only to remember bad memories of my own eighth grade English room. This room had desks in three rows with two desks next to each other. Dictionaries, books, grammar, and the "dreaded teacher's desk" as I called it were also in the room.

The teacher however wasn't facing me, but she was facing the opposite way. "Mr. Cullen, will you please take a seat?" Without turning around, she motioned to chair in front of her desk.

I obliged with her offer, but as I took a seat she turned her chair again so her back was towards me. It was kind of reminding me of if you were in therapy, and the person didn't face you directly for a while. When she spoke though I noticed a British accent in her voice. Maybe Rory hated her because of the accent?

"Mr. Cullen, do you know why you are here today?" she asked again while talking with her hands.

"To discuss my daughter?" It came out more as a question than an answer.

"Yes, you are, but there's another reason to be here. That will be found out later though," she explained. "So far your daughter is an excellent student in my English class, Mr. Cullen. I do believe that she will have extraordinary marks in this class. Although, different can be said during homeroom when she's with that McCarty girl."

I started to run my fingers through my hair as she said that. People always start with the positive then bomb you with the negative. As my mind wondered, I looked at the back of the teacher's head. Her long mahogany hair was in a high pony tail, and it looked like she was wearing glasses. From what I could see, it looked like her skin was a nice creamy color.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Natalia. She's a handful, and maybe you should call in Emmett, Mr. McCarty," I apologized even though she wasn't my kid.

"That's not the issue at hand, Mr. Cullen. I'm more concerned about this meeting," she hissed.

"Not to be rude, but what is this meeting about? My daughter only informed me that you wanted me to come by myself to see you. Also, I do not know what your name is. My daughter never told me," I explained to her.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen," she started while shaking her head, but I realized her British accent was suddenly gone. It sounded oddly familiar. "You'll never learn will you?"

Suddenly, the teacher turned, and I was astonished with who turned around. There sat Bella in a fuck hot teacher's outfit with a meter stick in her hand. Through her black framed glasses I could still see those big brown doe eyes I loved in high school, and I suddenly knew why I was sitting in this classroom.

"Bella, I-" I started before she stood up and smacked the meter stick against the desk, making a cracking noise.

"You will address me as Ms. Swan, but soon to be addressed as Mrs. Witherdale, Mr. Cullen. I will not tolerate anything else from you, Mr. Cullen," she instructed while looking me in the eye.

As soon as I heard the word "Mrs." I looked down to her left ring finger, and sure enough there was a ring perched on her finger. It had what looked like a 2 carat radiant cut canary diamond in the center with two modified trillion diamonds flanking it. I knew one thing was for sure, and that was that the guy she was with must've been loaded. The ring was beautiful, but it just didn't look right on her finger.

I looked back up at her face to get a better look at her. She had a few tendrils that framed her beautiful face. My eyes then wandered down her body. I noticed her body was still tone, but was curvier. I knew it was bad since I just saw her for the first time in sixteen years, but I kind of just wanted to fuck her in her classroom.

"Mr. Cullen! I will not allow you to eye fuck me in my own classroom. Look me in my eyes," she demanded.

As my eyes traveled up her body I took notice of her long sleeved white blouse that had the first few buttons undone, and I could see her blue lace bra through the cotton. I maneuvered my eyes down for a split second to see her wearing a black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, not exactly sure of the name of the skirt, but hot as hell. I finally locked my eyes with hers.

"In the classroom I will not grudge your daughter on the feud between us, but if I see you anywhere near me, I swear I will end you, Mr. Cullen. I know Tanya left you long ago, and you sure as hell aren't getting near me. My life is back on track, and I don't need my past to come back to tear everything down," she sneered as she looked me dead in the eyes. "Do you understand, Mr. Cullen?"

"I understand, Bella," I smirked knowing what her orders were.

"It's Ms. Swan, but soon to be Mrs. Witherdale, Mr. Cullen."

"I know, I just wanted to-"

"Mom?"

We both looked to the entrance, and I swear I was hallucinating at the sight before me.

* * *

_Posted: February 16, 2013 _

_Hey, so I decided to continue this. So now that the actual story began, what you think? Any questions I'll gladly answer. Reviews of comments and criticism welcome, and more follows and favorites are welcome too. Any of the three will make my day, and even more so now since I feel like crap today. _

_Oh I forgot to say this last chapter, but I'll tell you now along with another thing. I have the link to Bella's ring she got from her grandma along with Bella engagement ring on my profile, so you can go check that out if you want to._

_Yep, that wraps everything up for now. See y'all soon:) _


	3. Adult Drama

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters._

EPOV

It was like looking into the mirror. The girl who claimed Bella to be her mom looked a lot like Bella did when she was younger. The girl had long wavy hair that was a bronze or brownish-reddish color that went to about mid-back. She had a fair completion, but she could've used a bit of a tan to look average. Her eyes were the exact same chocolate brown eyes as Bella's, but there was a certain sparkle to them. She was slim, but she was definitely toned. She was probably even the same damn height as Bella! I'd be lying if I wouldn't think that some people probably thought of them as sisters.

The girl was looking towards the ground with her bottom lip in between her teeth while she was twirling a piece of her hair through her fingers. I didn't understand why she seemed so nervous. It wasn't like we knew each other so what was there to be nervous about?

"R-Brooklyn, get I in the hall. Now," Bella sneered at the girl. The girl looked up at both of us before walking out calmly. Bella looked back at me then. "Stay here, Edward." I smirked at her as I heard her say my first name for the first time during that meeting. She then waltzed her ass out of the room while I stared at her sexy ass.

I couldn't hear their entire conversation, but I heard parts of it. I heard Bella tell Brooklyn that she needed to stay out of her room along with discussing something else later. I heard some stomping off then Bella came back into the room, taking her seat behind the desk.

"As I was saying, Mr. Cullen,-" she started, but I wasn't going to take that shit anymore.

"Bella, just stop with all the 'Mr. Cullen' bullshit. We both know each other well enough so we don't need all the professional names. Just act like you did when we were teenagers, Bella."

She glared at me for a moment before huffing out in frustration. "Fine, _Cullen_, as I was saying before she barged in, Rory will not be grudged in this classroom. I will also not except you to ever return to this classroom for personal reasons that include me. If you do, you'll be excepting a visit from my fiancé."

I didn't appreciate this new Bella at all. I just wanted the Bella I knew when we were like seventeen. It was kind of ridiculous that she was still giving me the cold shoulder even after sixteen years. "Bella, can't we just pretend that we're seventeen again, and act like we did then? I just want the old you back, Bella. I want us to be friends again, and I'm sure as hell positive Alice wants to talk to you too." I was practically begging Bella to permit us to be friends again by bringing Alice into the equation.

Bella looked down at her desk then at her finger with the ring on it. I saw a small smile curl up onto her lips then. "I do miss that girl, but that has nothing to do with us, Edward," she frowned, touching the gemstones on her ring. "I'll admit maybe it wasn't the right choice to ignore you, and spit those insults at your face. On the other hand, Edward, you don't even understand the half of it. The shit I went through after that night," she whispered softly, still playing with the ring on her finger.

"Bella, come on. I know you just want to forget everything because when we were teenagers you also forgave everyone so easily, but yet you were still that stubborn girl that wouldn't drop something. Tell me all the shit you want to. I just want you back. Please, Isabella," I spoke as she still didn't make eye contact.

It was a silent for a moment which was making me uneasy. "Leave, Edward. Maybe I'll talk to you later," she mumbled softly.

I let out a quiet huff in defeat. I wanted to reconcile our friendship, but I decided not to push it. In the very short meeting we had she had at least started to address me by my name, but I had a feeling the meeting was for a different purpose than to talk about Rory. I took a slip of paper off her desk, and wrote my number down on it for her. Then I walked out of the room, but I swore I heard her mumble something on my way out. It also felt like she was watching me.

In the hallway, I found Brooklyn sitting in a chair on the other wall of the hallway. "So Brooklyn, umm I'm done in there with your mom," I informed.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear to reveal her ear. Her ear had four damn piercings in it! Two cartilage and two lobes. What the hell was Bella teaching this girl?

"Is Bella your mom, Brooklyn?" I knew it was practically a rhetorical question, but I wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Has nothing to do with you, and the name's not Brooklyn," she hissed at me before getting up of the chair. She brushed me off before almost reaching the door. Before she was capable of doing so I grabbed her forearm.

"Look, Brooklyn, I don't know you, but you don't talk to me in that tone. I only asked it because I sure as hell know that Bella would never permit a daughter of hers to get four damn piercings in her ear," I spoke in a serious tone with her before my eyes flickered down to where I was holding her forearm. My eyes traveled down to her hand then to find a similar piece of silver on her index finger. "Bella is your mother," I whispered as I ran my finger over the ring. It was probably a fact already, but seeing Bella's old ring on Brooklyn's finger just made it more visible.

"So what if she is? It's nothing to you. And the things about Bella permitting me to pierce my ears four times, people change all the time. Get the fuck away from me and Bella," she snarled before opening the door and slammed it shut.

I just stood there staring at the door for a few more moments before I snapped out of my trance. If Bella and Brooklyn were talking their conversation wasn't audible which I loathed. I eventually walked my sorry ass out of the school to my SUV. I threw myself down on the seat while pinching the bridge of my nose. The last hour had been the most unusual and great hour of my life.

I must've fallen asleep shortly after because a blurry vision was present when my eyes opened, and I heard familiar voices. I sunk down in my seat to avoid them seeing me. My windows were half way open, and I could hear their entire conversation.

"Mom, I don't even know why the hell you brought me here today, and now you're yelling at me when I should be yelling at you. I can't believe you didn't tell me about it," I heard Brooklyn hiss at Bella.

"Roxy, the last time I left you home alone you almost ended up burning the apartment down. I specifically explain _not_ to come into my room at any time during the time of any of my meetings, and then you interrupt my meeting with Mr. Cullen. Also, we will discuss your problem about me at home," Bella explain in that annoying teacher voice again.

"Fine, whatever," Roxy murmured as I heard two car doors shut. I was confused on who it was because it sounded like Brooklyn, but Bella had addressed her as Roxy.

I sat up a little to see Brooklyn/Roxy or whoever along with Bella in a royal blue Honda civic a few spaces away from me. Bella started to pull out of her spot, and then an insane idea came into my mind. I pulled out my iPhone to text my daughter.

_I'll be another hour or two. Something else came up not involving your teacher. –E _

I place my keys in the ignition of my car, and slowly pulled up out of my spot. I saw Bella's car a safe distance from mine as I accelerated my car. My phone buzzed, and I read the message while I kept glancing at Bella's car.

_Ok but the bitch better not hav said anything 'bout me. Im fine, just playing roller hockey with the McCarty's. –R_

My car and I were finally off of school grounds, and I saw Bella's car at a red light up ahead. I knew what I was doing was incredibly stupid, but I was willing to risk it for one of the people I loved when I was a teenager.

* * *

A little while later I ended up on the backyard porch that Bella's apartment had. The window by the screen door was open, and I could hear everything so clearly in her apartment. I was just praying that no one would come out on the porch, or no one walked by and saw a strange man on the outside of a porch being all secretive.

So I had followed Bella to her apartment, and stealthily got onto her porch without anyone noticing me. My back was against the wall between her window and her screen door, and I was praying that I wasn't visible from inside. I was just glad she had a floor level one because there was no way in hell I was going to climb onto the porch on the second story. I knew if Bella caught me doing it she was definitely going to kill me. On the other hand the conversation I heard earlier was totally worth sneaking around.

"Roxy, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about my engagement to James," I heard Bella begin to her daughter.

"Mom, _you_ don't even understand your engagement to James. I'm going to be honest with you, Mom. I absolutely hate James, and I know he hates me. You've been going out with him the past like six years, and all through these years I've never saw him treat you with any respect at all or me. Do you know how many accidents you've been in since you started dating him? Do you understand any of the pain I went through not knowing if my mother was going to return after a night out with her boyfriend?" Roxy questioned, but I heard her choke back a sob. "I don't have anyone else except your mother, but I would never want to move to Florida because I love it here in Pennsylvania. I want you to be happy Mom, but this man isn't the one," she started sobbing then.

I didn't know what was actually happening, but I was guessing Bella was comforting Roxy. It was then that I made the connection of the names Witherdale and James. I realized Bella was marrying Dr. James Witherdale who was also a hospitalist like me. I started gritting my teeth because I knew he was a jackass, and all he could ever talk about was fucking his girlfriend. My mind wandered off to other thoughts about James as they continued their conversation.

"Roxy, I'm sorry. I'm marrying James because I love him, and I want you two to get along once we're married. I'm marrying him for the both of us," she assured in a soothing voice, but I could tell that something was off. She was lying about something.

"Mom, I know you're lying about something. I don't even think you love James anymore. James has changed you, Mom, and not for the better. You were yelling at me when I came into your classroom, and you called me by my middle name which was ridiculous. You were yelling at _him_ because of something stupid. You've changed so much, and you don't even realize it," Roxy explained as a beep was heard. "I'm going over to Subway for a late lunch with Britney. Maybe you should ask Mrs. McCarty, and she'll probably have the same opinion as me. In fact, I'll get Britney to tell her mom to get you to go over to hers later. Goodbye," Roxy dismissed with a loud slam of the door.

It was then that I learned that Bella was most likely friends with the McCarty's. That couldn't have been possible though. I mean if Bella was friends with them for the past like four years at least why hadn't I ever heard of her through Emmett or Rosalie? Surely if they hadn't told me one of their pesky kids should've. Come on they had five kids who told everyone everything including their parents' sex life…I loved both of them like a family, but just too much information. Their house was at least PG-13 at all times even with an eight year old.

Anyway, it wasn't making any sense at all. I was snapped out of my reasoning when I heard Bella's voice again.

"Roxy is completely wrong. James adores her with all his heart, and he most definitely has not changed my personality at all. Sure, I may have had more than my fair share of accidents with him, but that doesn't mean anything. God, this seems so like high school, and needing my friend's permission about a guy I'm dating. Dammit, got to stop mumbling to myself," she mumbled.

I heard some shuffling around, and I was praying that she wasn't going to come on her porch for some fresh air that she desperately needed. She then started to mumble again. "Damn Roxy had to come in during my meeting with Edward. Ok, so maybe I was a bit harsh with him, but he pissed me off. I didn't want to be hurt again by him. Then again he doesn't know to this day the shit I went through. Fuck adult drama this just feels like high school all over again, and fuck I'm doing it again."

I took a lot of notice of Bella's much dirtier choosing of words despite her being an English teacher. I rolled my eyes thinking that was probably one thing that rubbed off from James onto her. James was a horrible influence on her, and if they went through with the wedding and everything then she'd be a true bitch within a few months. It was then that a door slammed again. Like seriously, what the hell was up with all the door slamming?

"Bella, what the hell do you think your problem is?" James sneered at her. I couldn't see him, but I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"What, I didn't do anything? And what the hell kind of greeting is that, James?" she growled at him.

"You've been avoiding me all week haven't you?" There was a sudden change in his voice, and I could tell he was trying to seduce her. "You haven't let me fuck you all week, Kitten."

I heard Bella groan at that, and I could feel her rolling her eyes. "James, I'm not in the mood. You should be at work anyway."

"Yeah, no. I got one of the newbies to take my place for the day so I could spend this whole day with my hot as fucking hell fiancé, and fuck her senseless all over her apartment. Also to tell her that she'll be moving in with me in my house that's superior to hers, and also bring that annoying as fuck daughter of yours." I knew the end of that was totally a screw up. What man was stupid enough to admit to his fiancé that he practically hated her daughter? Damn, I knew he was dumb, but how dumb could he be?

"Roxanne is not annoying as fuck, James. Do you even like her?"

"Truthfully, no I hate her. I can't wait until she's just gone in a few years and off to college. I never wanted a family all I ever wanted was a hot as hell wife to live with, but considering how hot you are you're the exception in my book. Oh, and since her sixteenth birthday is coming up in December I'm sure as hell not letting her drive any of my rides if she gets her license."

"Dammit James! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"

"You don't talk to me that way, Bells," James spoke in a low voice.

I heard a loud thud, and a low groan. A groan of pain. I was so tempted to look inside to see was going on, but I couldn't blow my cover. I heard something rip, and then a scream of pain.

"Damn Bella, you taste so good, and I'm marking you as mine. Although you already know I'm yours and your mine. I know one thing I surely want you to do once we get married, get this damn tattoo off of your damn hip. Who the hell gets their daughter's name tattooed on their body?"

"James, stop. You're going to leave permanent marks all over my body. Your teeth are so sharp, and you're digging your hands into my flesh too hard. You're hurting me."

That wasn't the Bella I knew at all in high school. The Bella back then would've fought and punched him like she did once to an ex who wouldn't leave her alone. I heard a crash, and another thud then.

"Damn Bells, you've got a great knee, but hitting me right in my crotch during this time isn't going to help you at all. I'm stronger than you, and you and I both know it."

More ripping was heard, and I couldn't take it anymore. I exited Bella's porch, and stomped my way to my car. I saw James's car, and I was thinking about doing something to it, but I knew there had to be a better way to get revenge so I just drove my own car home.

Once I got inside my house I found my daughter in front of the TV watching some movie. I threw my jacket and everything on the counter before roughly kicking the thankfully empty garbage can down. Rory sat up on the couch more to see what the commotion was about.

"Dad, everything alright? The meeting go well?" my daughter questioned with an innocent look on her face as mine was probably showing rage.

"Yeah, meeting went fucking well," I murmured to her as I walked my ass to my room. I knew Rory was probably questioning my behavior.

In my room I slammed my door shut so hard I was afraid I broke it off the hinges. I kicked an empty storage bin I had in there to redirect my anger so I wouldn't punch the wall. I was pissed off at James, myself, and Bella. Nothing was going fucking right for me, but what I wanted was to be there to help Bella out in her time of need.

BPOV

I was lying on my couch with my hands in handcuffs behind my back, and James had left after fucking me senseless. After a while James started to ease up, but it still had to be some of the worst sex we ever had. All I did was allow a warm, kind of wet place for him to get himself off. James wasn't even being that sexy or anything like he was when we usually had sex. Hell, he didn't even undress me as I was still covered by my bra, and he just pushed my panties aside. I didn't even get off because as soon as he finish he was up and out of my apartment.

As I continued to think about James's encounter for the day, I got up off the couch to go find myself a bobby pin to get the damn handcuffs off of me. Good thing about being the previous chief of police's daughter, he taught me how to get out of handcuffs with a bobby pin. I eventually got out of the handcuffs after finding a bobby pin, and went to get on a new change of clothes.

After my clothing situation was taken care of I was thinking about everything Roxy and James had spat at me earlier. Roxy and James hated each other, and I didn't even realize it before they both told me from their own mouths. What was to hate about each other though? Then my mind went off to when Roxy accused me of not loving James. Of course I loved him. We'd been going out for a few years, and he finally proposed to me. I was probably going to be married to him within a year or so, and that's when my life would finally change for me and my daughter. She'd have an actual father-like figure to look up to, and to run to talk about her troubles. Then came the problem that they both hated each other.

I walked over to my mirror to see that my hair was still the hair that I got from getting fucked, but that wasn't what I was looking at. As I ran my fingers through my fucked up hair I looked down at my navel and right about my panties on the side of my hip. I only put on fresh undergarments since my daughter had claimed she was going over to Britney's. I was wearing a ring in my navel for what reason I honestly don't know, and right above my panties on the right side of my hip was _Roxanne Brooklyn_ in an elegant cursive script. James wanted it removed, but I was never going to remove it from my body.

_I want you to be happy, Mom, but this man isn't the one. _

_Do you know how many accidents you've been in since you started dating him?_

_I've never saw him treat you with any respect at all or me._

_Mom, you don't even understand your engagement to James._

_I don't even think you love James anymore. _

_You've changed so much, and you don't even realize it._

Roxy's voice started to echo through my head, and maybe she did have a point about a few facts about James. James was a great man with a great job who genially cared about anyone in his life and who went through or worked with him in the ER. I loved James for his personality, but maybe his was changing too much for me. Lately, he'd be acting strangely, but I just thought it was a phase. I know I certainly didn't change at all.

Roxy was like the most essential person in my life, and I wouldn't trade her for anything even though she was a complete mistake. Adding James was supposed to be a great mix for our lives, and hopefully give her the father figure she needed. All of the events of the past few hours, weeks, months, and years of my life started to flash through my head.

My life wasn't a stroll through the park at all. With all the pain and misery I went through I only drug my daughter along with, but she was always by my side. James was barely there for any of the events, and he even caused some of them. I was really then starting to question if I really was _in _love with James.

* * *

_Posted: February 24, 2013_

_Yay, another chapter. And before y'all start complaining I know that Edward and Bella are extremely out of character in this chapter, but they should be back to normal in the next chapter. For a little treat I'll even say this about the next chapter. You get to meet the McCarty's, and let's just say their household is not the calmest of places. The next chapter will probably have another Bella POV too. _

_There was a question asked in the last chapter if I had an update schedule, but I don't really have one. I just write when I feel like it, and I have a good idea for the next chapter. Updates will usually be on a weekend though.  
_

_You know the drill. Any questions I'll answer gladly if they don't regard to another future chapter. Follows, favorites, and reviews make me happy. Takes like two seconds for any of them. I love knowing you guys love the story, and I love to know what you think of the story, good or bad._

_See you guys around!:)_


	4. McCarty Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters_

EPOV

It was a Saturday around four pm when I was on break, and I was in the lunchroom relaxing. I was supposed to be permitted to leave in about two hours since I had been working since six in the morning. The nice thing about working for long hour shifts for an entire week was that the sequential week you got an entire week off.

The entire week I had been stressing about stuff that didn't even relate to me. I was still fixated on the whole mess with Bella. Rory hadn't complained about Bella during the week, but then again I was working for the majority of the time so there wasn't really any time to hear her complain about her. Then again I had bigger fish to fry than Bella being her English teacher. The whole James and Bella was the worst.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen!" James said in an alluring voice as if to get my attention.

"What is it?" I asked, completely uninterested with whatever he wanted to speak to me about. James sat down in a chair across from me.

"You know the girl I've had following me for like the past six years? The one who will let me fuck the living shit out of her?" he asked as he liked his lips.

I could feel myself clenching my toes as a solution not to punch the living life out of the punch. I never appreciated a man, if he could even be called that, treated a woman with so little respect, and so much like property.

"Yeah, I've heard you mention her a few times," I murmured to him. The truth was that every time we had encounters on breaks he always talked about Bella.

"Well, we're getting hitched soon. I proposed to her about two weeks ago, right before she went back to school to teach those annoying as hell eighth graders," he grunted. "You should know the fuck hot body she has. She has a piercing in her navel, and I think if she had more body piercings she'd be hotter. She has an ass that you'd just want to smack forever. Man, my woman will might as well be a Hollywood celebrity compared to your ex-wife who dumped you and your kid years ago," he bragged as he continued on for a while about Bella.

I wasn't even listening after a while because I didn't need to hear his description of Bella. Throughout his whole speech about Bella that I actually heard, I never heard him say one thing about her that didn't have to do with sexual attributions.

I hated James with all my heart, and so did some of the other associates of the hospital. James never cared about others well beings despite the fact that he was a doctor. All he was in for was the loads of cash he'd get by doing the job.

"Well, congrats to your engagement to your fiancé. I hope you and her have a wonderful life together," I frowned at him.

I wasn't really happy for him for one reason. The woman he was marrying was Bella, and I knew for a fact that James wasn't the right man for her. Bella never appreciated the bad boy type in high school, and James was just that. Plus, he was an arrogant jackass who never treated woman properly.

James just smirked at my response to his engagement before commenting, "I know my marriage will last longer than yours. My fiancé isn't a slut who will just run off."

I just got up out of my chair after that. I still had about ten minutes before I was to be back, but I didn't care. Before I left, I remarked, "I know she's not a slut, but I highly doubt you'll live happily ever after."

BPOV

You'd probably think a teacher like myself would be at home grading papers on a Saturday night, right? Well, not me. My daughter was dragging me to her friend's house. Now, don't get me wrong, I was friends with her parents, Emmett and Rosalie, but every time I went there it was a party. This time was no exception.

When we finally got to the McCarty's it was then that I knew the extent of the party. We walked around the house to find a huge pit that had lots of firewood. The McCarty's only son, Jadon, was stuffing paper inside the wood. I then realized it was my first time visiting the McCarty's house for a while. The last time I was there was in the middle of July, and that was before the class assignments were mailed out. It was going to be awkward.

I went back to the front of the house, and was going up the sidewalk when Emmett flung the door open.

"Damn, Bells! I swear you weight nothing at all. It's been too long since you've been to our house too," he boasted, hugging me even tighter.

"Emmett, I can understand your excitement about me visiting you and Rosalie for the first time in a few months, but you're squeezing me too hard. Mind putting me down?" I asked, squirming to get out of his grip.

"Bella, you haven't visited for a while so what do you except me to do? Act like we see each other every day, and we tell each other everything?" he questioned, putting me down on the ground. He didn't even let me respond as he just started talking about. "Don't answer that. You see Rose at least once a month, but you don't visit dear ole Emmett who's like a brother to you. Now, you even see my one daughter five times a week," he pouted. I knew he was just playing around.

"Damn Emmett, you trying the guilt act on me just so I visit you more often. Nice try old buddy," I complimented, patting him on the shoulder.

"I am for one not old. If I was old could I do this?" Without any hesitation he threw me over his shoulder making me squeal out in surprise.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed, but couldn't help not to laugh.

"Bella, you got to live a little. Now, I'm taking you inside to fatify yourself."

"Fatify isn't even a word!"

As Emmett started walking I started to pound on his back viciously. It was doing no damage due to the fact that he was a body builder compared to me. I was then yelling insults at him when a girl with blonde hair in a bun and widen brown eyes was glaring at us.

"Ms. Swan! Oh crap, I forgot you were friends with my parents. Wow, this is awkward having my English teacher in my house now," she mumbled, not looking me in the eye.

"Nat, go find Maryn. She along with you need to help Brit and Jadon with the fire," Emmett instructed, still not letting me of his grasp.

"Fine and Mom said that she's going to be taking Emma to her friend's house soon for their sleepover," she reminded, then looking back at me. "Nice seeing you Ms. Swan. Although, under our new relationship along with the circumstances, it was awkward. I'll see you in a few," she ended, walking off to their stairwell.

"Emmett, I swear if you don't put me down before another one of your kids find us in this position, I'm going to smack the shit out of your head," I threatened, trying to reach the back of his head with me hand.

"Too late," a very familiar voice said.

I looked across the room to see Rose along with Emma. Rose was smirking at me, and Emma's head was just tilting. I could feel my face get as red as a tomato as my best friend found me in an awkward position with her husband. On the up side it got Emmett to finally out me down on the ground.

Emmett and she had a brief conversation; she shrugged before walking out their front door with Emma. Emmett looked my way again, and did a "come hither" motion with his fingers. I huffed before obeying.

Emmett walked me to his extravagant kitchen that was compacted with all types of food. Several pizza boxes, hot wings, cheese curls, and many other junk foods that were diabetes on a plate. I was thinking that the kids were going to vomit from all the junk food, and Emmett was going to get me drunk with some beer he probably had in his fridge.

"Emmett, do you even know how many people are coming to this party?" I questioned, walking over to the kitchen island that had several liters of different kinds of sodas.

"Not that many," he simply answered while I gave him a questioning look. "Seriously, Emma is off to sleep over as you already know, and Jadon is probably going to picked up to go bowling any minute then he's staying at his friend's house. Britney was fine with just Roxy, and Thing One and Thing Two only invited about four or five friends. Some of their friends' parents are staying over so we adults can converse about something."

I rolled my eyes thinking Emmett was concealing something about the party, but I knew I was only going to figure it out when the party actually started.

After a while of Emmett practically shoving food in my mouth, we finally walked out onto their elegant patio. I saw Nat and Maryn putting the finishing touches on the fire, and my own daughter along with Britney setting up a hammock for what reason I don't know.

Emmett sat me down at another table on the patio, and of course there was more food and drinks. Soon enough, the other kids came along, and most of them I recognized them from the hallways or due to the fact I had an older sibling. Some of the parents stayed behind to talk to Emmett and Rosalie who had finally returned from dropping Emma off.

All of us adults started talking about some things. Emmett then brought out beer for all the adults, but I didn't want any. I never liked beer because of its consequences on many different levels.

"Bella, wanna hear a story about when I was in eighth grade?" Emmett asked, tapping my nearly full bottle of beer with his.

I didn't like the sound of it, but I had nothing better to listen to. "Sure, talk about, Emmett."

Emmett placed his bottle back on the table then threw a smirk my way. "Ok, so it was about half-way through my eight grade year. I was in my health class, and health was usually very boring. Now, you know how there was like a huge problem with teen pregnancies back then? Like middle school kids having sex then getting knocked up?"

I looked up at Emmett past the few strands of loose hair. I didn't like where Emmett's story was going at all. Emmett was going to be only five years older than me after my soon approaching birthday. Yet, Emmett always had the freakiest stories about his childhood.

"Sure," I mumbled, hoping Emmett would end the story.

"So during this health class the teacher decides to give us a lesson about having safe sex. The teacher was like sixty and male by the way. Anyway, the teacher came in, and gave all the guys bananas. Then he came around again, and gave each guy a condom. He went to the front of the class, and told the guys 'Ok, put it on, and let me see it'," he explained, still smirking at me.

I knew I was probably blushing, for what reason I don't know. It wasn't like I never had sex, but it was just weird. I then saw Rosalie exit her house from getting a bottle of wine. I signaled her to come over, and thank God she did.

"Babe, what are you doing to poor Bella?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just telling Bells how _we_ started," he answered, grabbing a glass for some wine.

"Dammit, Emmett! Do you need to tell everyone about the damn condom and banana incident?" she hissed, throwing him an angry face.

"Yes," was his simple answer.

I was just confused on how a banana and condom had to do with them starting, and what that meant. I was lost in my thoughts, and then Emmett got smack upon the backside of his head.

"Damn, Rose. Bella, let me continue..." he started before getting cut off with Rose smacking him upon the head again.

"Damn, Emmett, shut your mouth before you over exaggerate the story like you do any other time," she growled at him before looking back my way. "Bella, long story short. I was in Emmett's health class, and I also sat next to him when the health teacher made us do the banana and condom thing. Emmett did his assignment, but the teacher made him redo it because he didn't put it on right. The teacher was watching him as he did it, and I was laughing to myself at him fooling around. Once he finally did it, the teacher left, and Emmett and I had a conversation. We started to talk more and more, and the rest is pretty much history," she explained, giving Emmett a quick glance.

"Yep, but I want to add one thing, Rose. Ever since that day, I've never been able to look at a banana the same way," he added, sneaking an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"So what? You started dating then?" I asked, completely confused with the whole situation.

"In high school we did like we've told you before. After that health class we just talked a lot, and became great friends. Most of the time we were flirting .We might've well have been dating though because Emmett had been groping me on many occasions," Rose commented.

I was just thinking about how I wasn't going to be able to get the image of a young Emmett trying to get a condom on a banana. Emmett was right because I wasn't going to ever be able to look at a banana the same way. I glanced at the other adults who weren't too far, but they were too engrossed in their own conversations to even listen to Emmett's story.

After that conversation we just talked about what was going on in our lives. My life was pretty plain compared to Rosalie's schedule as a nurse, and Emmett's schedule as a lawyer. They had so much to do that involved the kids, and half the time the kids were left alone. For my own life, my daughter was with me twenty-four seven most of the time unless it was softball season.

"Mom, come over here, and try out the hammock!" Roxy insisted. I turned around to see her doing a signal for me to come over, but I wasn't getting in it.

"I'll pass, Roxy," I rejected, shaking my head no.

I turned back around to see Rosalie and Emmett smirking at each other. I narrowed my eyes at them, and before I knew it, Emmett had gotten out of his seat. Emmett got me out of his chair, and threw me over his shoulder again. He started walking while I started yelling at him again. Everyone was looking at me, and that was just another reason to yell at Emmett.

"Calm down, Bells. It's just a hammock," he laughed, throwing me on the hammock in an awkward position.

"No Emmett, this is not _just_ a hammock. The last time you threw me in one, you dumped me out, and I fell on my ass!" I complained, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Now, that's what I fully intend to do!" he boasted, staring to rock the hammock.

Of course Emmett being the smartass he was, he did just that. After a few rocks, I lost my grip on the hammock, and toppled out of it while also letting out a shriek. I fell on my ass just as I predicted. It was better than the previous time though. I eventually got in the sitting position along with my knees bent. I was about to get up to kill Emmett when I heard a velvety voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"Need a hand?" someone asked as their hand was out to assist me up.

EPOV

My shift at the hospital was finally over. As I was walking to exit the hospital, I ran into James who was also leaving his shift. Figures he'd leave at the same as I did. Like before, he started to talk about Bella, and I just ran off not wanting to hear it again.

Once I got home, Rory was up my ass because she and I were supposed to go to the McCarty's. I figured she would've just gone by herself considering that they lived right across the street. She didn't go over because she wanted to make sure I came over. Other times I bailed out on going to the McCarty's because I didn't want to put up with Emmett and Rosalie. Apparently, Rory had learned I did that a lot so she was watching me like a hawk on McCarty party nights whether I worked or not.

When we finally arrived at their house it was the same like any other outside party they had. There big pile of wood to make a huge fire when it got dark, and kids entertaining themselves in the yard. Rory ran off to go hang with her friends, and I was still examining the yard when I heard a shriek.

I turned my head to see Emmett laughing at something, and that's when I saw a small figure on the ground. I walked over slowly at first, but that's when I realized it was Bella on the ground. I full out ran in front of her then, and I don't know how ended up there that quickly.

"Need a hand?" I offered, holding my hand out in front of her.

Bella looked up at me, and her eyes widen. I probably would've had the same reaction if I just witnessed Bella by mistake at the party, but instead I was full of concern of why she shrieked and was on the ground.

Bella was looking at my hand as if I was a stranger, and was unsure if my intentions were good or not. I wasn't trying to frighten her off so I kept my face straight while looking down at her as she continued to stare at my hand. Eventually, she did finally grasp my hand, and I pulled her up. When I pulled, I guess I pulled a little too hard because she ended up flushed against my chest. I continued to keep my grip on her hand though because I didn't want her to run off again.

"Eddie! You know Bella or as you may know her as Ms. Swan who is Rory's English teacher?" Emmett cut in while I continued to stare at Bella. When I pulled her against me, she looked up at me while I looked down at her. I assumed she was wearing contacts because she wasn't wearing her glasses, and I could see the tint of blue in her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"Yes, I know _Bella_ on a much more personal level than you may know, Emmett," I indicated, Bella suddenly prying her hand from mine, and taking a step back. Luckily, she didn't run for the hills.

There was a moment of silence in between us. I continued to stare at Bella who was looking at the ground, and Emmett was looking in between us. I took my stare away from Bella for a moment to discover that no one else was eyeing us. Before I got the chance to do or say anything, Emmett once again cut in.

"Oh what's it matter? This is a party, and we all need to loosen us. Especially you Ms. Engaged Lady, and also you Mr. I'm a Stuck Up Doctor," Emmett declared, taking Bella by the arm, and dragging her over to the table that Rosalie was at.

I huffed thinking it was going to be awkward, but I also thought it was an opportunity. I walked over to the table, and took the free seat next to Bella. Bella turned herself at an angle so I couldn't see her face, but it just gave me just as good of a view.

"So Bella, Emmett just told me you and Edward know each other on a personal level," Rose started, taking a sip of her wine.

"You could say that," Bella mumbled.

"Please elaborate for us, Bella," Emmett hinted, leaning on his elbows towards her.

Bella leaned over the table, and whispered something in Rose's ear. They continued that process, and I was trying to eavesdrop. I would've been able to hear everything if it wasn't for the kids blasting their music, and talking so loudly at the same time. Rose then made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Edward, go sleep in the hammock for a while," Rose barked at me, looking me straight in the eye.

I was about to ask why when I saw Emmett doing the 'cut it out' motion by pretending to cut his head off with his finger, and that earned him a slapped upside the back of his head from Rose. I decided to do it the easy way because I didn't want to deal with a pissed Rosalie. Pissed Rosalie was never good, and Emmett had scars to prove it.

I willingly walked up to the hammock, but I took a quick glance back at the table where they were. They were all glaring at me, and I knew there was no way to eavesdrop on them. The hammock was way too far away for me to be able to hear any of their conversation, and to add on to that the kids' music was still blasting. I lay down in the hammock, and ended up sinking in more than I thought I would. Plus it obscured my vision from even looking at them without sitting up.

I stared up into the world, and it was boring. I closed my eyes for a minute, but then everything black out for me. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again I could smell a fire, and it was much darker than earlier. I also heard Bella's voice that sounded so close to me.

"I can't just tell Edward about everything that happened. For pity's sake I just discovered that we were living in the same state about a week ago," Bella complained.

"Well Bella, you always talk about him, but I never made the connection. Everyone has their flaws though, and I'll admit that maybe what happened to you due to him was more than a flaw. I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should tell him," Rosalie advised.

"Rose, I can't just out right tell him. Just last week it was the first time I've seen him for…almost sixteen years yet alone talk to him. We both screwed up, and we both understand that. Edward doesn't understand all the hell I went through, and I'll admit it was partly my fault because I never got the courage to talk to him after that night due to the damn agreement we agreed to," she complained.

I heard some footsteps so I closed my eyes again so they wouldn't except anything, and I was praying that Rose wouldn't be able to tell that I was faking. She was always the bad cop, and could tell in an instant if someone way lying.

"Just look at him, Rose. This is how Edward found me on that night except I was drunk, and then we ended up in bed together. We both changed that night, Rose, and I wish I could just go back in time to change everything," she murmured.

I heard Rose mumble something, but couldn't make it out completely. Someone then patted someone's back then walked away, but someone walked closer to me. I was hoping it was Bella, and not Rose about to smack the shit out of me. My question was answered as I felt _her_ hand.

I knew it was Bella's because it had a certain warmth and softness to it. She just ran her fingers across my cheek a few times before migrating to my hair. She started to run her fingers through my hair. She laughed lightly before mumbling, "He still has his sex hair from high school." It was hard for me not to smirk at that. It was then that I heard another booming voice.

"Eddie! Wake the hell up man!" Emmett yelled for me, and Bella's fingers left my hair quickly. My eyes then opened involuntarily.

I sat up to see Emmett behind Bella, and Bella was blushing. I knew she was blushing because she thought she was so close to me discovering her actions, but she didn't know I was awake. "What do you want?" I groaned.

"I left something at my office, and need to go get it. Keep an eye out on the party for me. Don't let Rose jump on the table, and start stripping like-" he started, but I wasn't going to let him finish.

"Ok, I get it. Go to your office, and I'll hold down the fort."

Emmett patted Bella on the back before jogging off to his garage. Bella was curiously looking around at the scenery, and also the kids who were _still_ blasting their music. I then came up with a hopefully brilliant idea.

"Join me in the hammock, Bella," I insisted, holding my hand out for her to help her in.

"Edward, no," she rejected, shaking her head no.

I frowned at her when I realized how close to the edge of the hammock she actually was. Then another idea came into my head. "Hey, Bella, Rose is signaling something for you," I lied, pointing over to the patio where Rose was actually enjoying some wine with the other parents.

Bella turned her head just enough so she wouldn't be able to see me. I placed my one arm around her knees, and my other arm around the small of her back. I scooped her up in my arms, and she let out a squeal in surprise. I placed her next to me in the hammock, and she looked unpleased.

"Edward!" she yelled, pushing my chest with her tiny hand, but I felt nothing.

"Bella, calm down. Let's just reminisce about when we were kids alright?"

Bella looked at for a moment with a thinking face before she let out a huff. I figured that meant she was on board so we started talking. It was actually fun because I even forgot about some of the things that Bella reminded me of, but we didn't go too in depth about our past. We quickly got back to the present.

"So why did you decide to move to Pennsylvania?" Bella asked me while tucking her head under my chin.

I was surprised by the gestured, but I was going to take anything at this point. "I don't know. I needed a change in life, and I figured Pennsylvania would still feel homey yet have some more exciting features than Forks."

Bella just nodded her head slightly, and she yawned. She was probably tired because it had to be close to nine or ten o'clock. Bella started to snuggle against my body, and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I didn't know why she was doing it when she was going to marry James within a matter of months, but it felt like we were old friends again. Although, we never snuggled back in high school.

"You tired?"

"A little bit. It's been a long day, and I never except to see you at this party I never wanted to come to. I'm kind of happy I've actually saw you today. Edward, just because of _this_ it doesn't mean we can just forget about everything. If we want to reconcile our old friendship then we're going to have to talk," she explained in a groggy voice as if she was going to fall asleep soon.

"I know, Bella. I'm willing to do anything for you," I murmured to her as I heard her breathing slow down. I knew then that she fell asleep.

I moved my hand up to her hair, and started to run my fingers through her silky locks like she did earlier to me. During the night, the old Bella started to show up, and I was starting to like it. There was a better possibility of us being back to normal because of it, and I was going to take that road with her. I eventually felt my eyes fall heavy, and then fell asleep waiting for a brighter future with Bella to emerge.

* * *

_Posted: March 10, 2013_

_Geez, I would've had this up last weekend, but I had a kind of "Meet the Fockers" weekend except I was like the younger sister of Pam or Greg. It was way less intense, but still it was so boring! Anyway, there probably are some questioning things in this chapter so ask away if you don't understand something._

_By the way, the banana and condom thing is a true story. My music teacher told my class how he had to do it for health class when he was in middle school. It was so funny yet disturbing._

_That's about all I have to say for now. Usual routine. Love the followers, favorites, and all the commenters out there about the story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter by writing something below.  
_

_See y'all soon:)_


	5. Birthday Bummers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters._

EPOV

The morning after the party was disappointing. Bella had left earlier that morning, and I hadn't been able to say goodbye to her. Somehow we had both fallen asleep in the hammock earlier that night, and of course Rosalie and Emmett thought it would be comical to leave us both in the hammock overnight. Lucky for me, I had an interesting conversation with them after that.

"I don't care what you think, it wasn't funny how you let me sleep in the hammock," I grumbled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Please, we could've done something much worst," Rosalie added.

"I know, and I should get you back," I mumbled.

"Well, try all you want, Edward, but no funny business for the next few days. Bella's birthday is in five days, and I plan on taking her clubbing on Friday after her dinner with James. She's so stuck up with her job, and needs to loosen up."

I clenched my fingers at the mention of James. I still couldn't believe that Bella agreed to marry the arrogant asshole. He was not the father figure for Roxy nor was he a gentleman figure to any lady he married. He probably had a few divorce files that I didn't even know about.

"What's the story about them?" It was my best option to get some information about them. Rosalie was always gossiping about stuff that I did not need to know about. I wondered how Emmett dealt with it on occasions.

"Firgures you don't know the story about them, Edward," she sneered. "James asked Bella out about six years ago for the _first _time. They broke up several times, at least twelve times, within these last six years. For some reason, Bella also took him back or ran back to him and the same went for James. I never liked James. I met him for the first time after probably a week of working at the hospital years ago, and I just wanted to smack upside his head. I don't know why Bella continued to go out with him or agreed to marry him. I know she's gone through hell with him and got the scars to prove it."

"Yeah, Bella ended up on own doorstep on several occasions because of something that James did to her," Emmett added in.

My mind was conflicted with the new information that they were telling me. Bella never took shit from anyone. Why was she taking it now? There was something that was being concealed.

I left their house shortly afterwards while Rory stayed behind to hang with Nat and Maryn. I on the other hand had some other issue of my own to accomplish. When I got home, I collapsed on my couch. I then remembered that Rosalie said that Bella's birthday was coming up. I got my laptop off the coffee table and opened up the internet. I figured I'd buy her a gift of some sort. I still needed to order my own daughter's gift anyway so why not look for a gift for Bella too?

I was busy looking at some gifts for Bella, but none of them popped at me. I hadn't had a girlfriend for a while and I was pretty certain Bella wouldn't appreciate a gift I'd get for my mother or sister. Then speak of the devil, my phone started ringing with the specific ringtone for hell.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked, hitting the speakerphone option on my phone.

"Edward, don't be such an ass. Can't your dearest sister call you up one morning to ask how her brother is doing?"

"No, I'm in the middle of ordering Rory her beats for her birthday along with looking for something else for her and someone else." I realized my error too late, and knew Alice's mouth was going to be going a million words a minute.

"Who's this _someone_ else, Edward? A girlfriend of yours?"

"No, not a girlfriend. If you must know it's Bella Swan. I don't know if you remember her or not, but the girl our parents kept thinking I was dating." I figured it would've been easier to right out tell her than for her to be fishing for the information.

There was a moment of silence before Alice's voice was heard again. "I sure as hell remember her! You pissed her off because you had sex with her! Wait, no, you had sex with her _and_ took her virginity. Then you told her to forget about the whole damn thing!"

"Alice, that was in high school. I'm trying to fix this fling I had with her. Now you can either help me or you can hang up right now."

Another moment of silence before she answered. "What do you need help with?"

"I need a gift that's not too relationship wise, but not too shitty. "

"Ok, here's what you need to do."

Alice ordered me to tell me about Bella, but with what little information I had I thought it was going to be no use. Alice being Alice though came up with something amazing. She led me to a website I'd never thought of using and I ordered a gift that would be perfect. It cost more than what an average person would spend, but it wasn't like I had the cash. I was willingly to spend more for my old friend. Alice finally left shortly after I ordered it to tend to her own kids. That was when another problem occurred. How was I going to give it to her?

"Dad, what's for dinner tonight?" A smirk grew on my face when I heard my daughter's voice.

"I don't know yet. We still have a long time until dinner though. Say can you some here for a minute?"

Rory obeyed by sitting in the recliner. "Whatever it is, I did not do it. Nat or Maryn probably did whatever it is you're going to complain about."

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask if you wanted to make an easy twenty bucks."

BPOV

I wasn't having a very fun week at all, but I knew the last day of the school week was going to get better because it was my birthday. I never liked celebrating my birthday, but I knew Rose was taking my out later that night to help me relieve my stress and damn did I need it. Before that I was going to get to go to a nice place for dinner with James and Roxy.

Unfortunately for me, I was stuck at school and it was only first period. The day was going to go by so slow though because it was foresight testing. I got to sit on my ass all day while the kids grumbled about testing even though it didn't count for anything.

I was engrossed in setting up my plans for the sequential week when I realized it was time for the students to finally leave, and let me have my free period next. Damn school was too "poor" to buy new bells so teachers had to dismiss them, and half the time students were let out late.

I dismissed the students off to their next class, and to leave me alone for forty-five minutes. That's when Rory was standing in front of my desk with a suspicious looking package.

"Rory, what can I do for you?" I asked, setting my pen down to give her my full attention.

"Umm…my dad gave me twenty bucks to give this to you. I have no idea what it is, but he wanted me to give this to you." She held the package old closer within my reach.

I took the package from her hands, and my own curiosity was getting to me. "Tell your dad I appreciate his gesture, and I have a feeling I know what is it for. Thank you."

Rory left quickly after that and I couldn't blame her. I didn't think Edward actually remembered my birthday, but then I figured he just asked Rose when it was. I shook the present lightly and heard a slight jingle. It was probably a bell or something, and I had been there done that before.

I set the box aside from my work to allow me to work without it being a nuisance. For about half an hour I got some work done, but then I couldn't stand it anymore. For the past half hour it felt like it was staring right through my head. I had to open whatever it contained before it drove me up the wall.

I carefully opened the gift to find a cardboard box. I opened that box to find a piece of paper along with a blue velvet box. I collected the piece of paper to find a note written on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I had to give you this gift this way. I didn't know another way to get it to you since we barely see each other. I wanted this to be a closure gift for our feud from sixteen years ago. I'd love it if you could come over to my house one day to have dinner with me, and you can even bring Roxy with you if you want. You don't even realize how hard I'm fighting for you to come back to me. I want you back, Alice wants you back, hell I even spoke to my parents and they'd like to talk with you again. Anyway, I hope you have a happy day clubbing with Rosalie. Also, I hope the best day for you and James. _

_From,_

_Edward_

_P.S this is what it felt like when I read the note you left me sixteen years ago._

I just sighed and went to the velvet box. I opened the box up to find an elegant necklace. It was a rose with two stems, but in place of them were diamonds. The first thought that came to mind was that it probably cost Edward at least a thousand dollars, but then came the meaning behind that. He was a warrior who wasn't going to give up his fight, and I respected that he was willing enough to do that.

I had a headache to begin with, and I didn't need a worst headache so I just closed the box then threw it in the top drawer of my desk. The gesture was huge, but I was afraid to let him back in. I resumed my work for the next fifteen minutes.

* * *

I was over at James' home along with Roxy. I had to beg James to allow me to bring her over to his house, and I don't know why I had too. He and I were moving in together once we were married, and he was going to have to get used to having her around anyway. I wished that the two could only get along with each other, but I didn't see that coming anytime soon.

I was on the couch wearing a simple sleeveless black dress that went to about mid-thigh because James and Roxy were still getting ready. I was only wearing the dress because James had insisted that I look beautiful for my special occasion. Maybe not in those exact words, but that's what I knew the words translated to. Not to mention that if I looked like a slob after dinner when Rosalie was going to pick me up, she'd probably kill my ass.

I was about to call them to ask them when they were going to be ready, but then I heard some yelling.

"Shut the hell up! You don't appreciate my mom at all! You just look at her like she's a piece of meat!" Roxy screeched.

"You don't know anything at all you retard. Your mother has a fine piece of an ass that I'll love for the rest of my life, and once we're married I'm going to get you shipped off somewhere. Maybe your biological father would love you, but I bet he'd return you because you're a selfish brat and worthless," James hollered.

"Don't you dare say that about my _father_! And you don't call me a damn retard! I don't see what my mother ever saw in you you son of a fucking bitch!"

I was up and off the couch when I heard whatever was going on getting intense. I was checking every room in the house when I heard a shriek along with some crashes. I ran straight for that noise only to find James in front of his basement door that was open. My heart almost stopped at the thought of it.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled, running over to him pushing him aside.

"Nothing worth your time, Bella," he stated, staring down the stairs.

I looked down the stairs only to find Roxy at the bottom clutching at her elbow, and I knew she was seriously in trouble. I skidded down the stairs so fast I was afraid I was going to join my daughter on the floor.

Once I reached the bottom, I saw the pained face on her. One look at her arm and I immediately knew it was broken. I couldn't believe James couldn't shed one emotion at the scene before him.

"Dammit, James, aren't you going to fucking help her or something? You're a damn doctor!" I yelled up at him, helping Roxy to sit up.

"Please, I could've done much worst to her. I don't know why you raised her in such a manner, Bella, but she does not hold the manners of a proper lady," he said from the top of the steps, not moving one inch.

"Fuck it, forget it. Roxy, I'll drive you to the damn ER since _James_ is a son of a fucking bitch who won't help you."

I eventually got Roxy up the stairs, but I suspected that she had some other injury because she was groaning the whole time up. We got passed James, and he did nothing at all but except give me a death glare.

"Bells, come on we have better stuff to do on your birthday than to be in the ER. Plus Rose is probably going to be picking you up in about three hours. You don't want to piss her off."

I could've punched him right then and there, but Roxy was my priority. "Rose will understand this situation unlike you. Roxy is more important to me than a dumbass birthday dinner. Now you can either stay her or you can come with."

"I'll stay. I have better stuff to do than be where I work on my day off."

When I finally got Roxy to the car, I found an old blanket in the truck and made her a temporary sling. I didn't know if it was doing anything, but it was better than nothing. I started the car off, and it was silent until I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I should've believed you about James a long time ago."

She was staring out the window, but I could tell something was bothering you. "Yeah, you should've. I don't like him one bit, and I never did. Are you calling off your engagement?"

I was afraid of that coming up. I was so conflicted between everything, and I just wanted to get her x-rayed. "I don't know yet. My main priority is to get you check out by a doctor though."

"Ok." She paused. "Will I ever get to meet my father the _proper_ way?"

I never answered that.

EPOV

Rosalie had told me earlier that day that I was going to have to help her with something. That was exactly what I wanted to do on a Friday night. To make matters worse, I couldn't find her at her station in the hospital. No one had seen Rose for the past half hour and thought that she would've left by then.

Dr. Cullen then had to go on the mystery of the missing nurse. I had to be looking around the hospital for at least twenty minutes before someone said that Rosalie headed for the ER when her shift was over with. Why she was possibly in the ER was a mystery, but I just wanted to find her and get back home to relax.

When I arrived at the ER, I asked a doctor I knew if he had seen her, and he said Rosalie went into a patient's room. Rosalie was acting strange if all this was true, but with no knowledge of which patient, I got my cell out to call her.

"What do you want, Edward?" she hissed, but it sounded like she was retrieving something out of a cabinet.

"I'm here in the ER wondering where you are. Did you forget that I was supposed to help you with something?"

"Edward, I'm kind of busy with a patient so just hold your ass on for a few minutes."

"Rose, you're not even an ER nurse so why are you down here?"

"It's personal, Edward. Go stand outside the ER like a good doctor now and I'll meet you out there in like ten."

Rose of course hung up on me, and I was ready to search every room to find her. I was thinking about just leaving without talking to her, but that probably would've gotten one of her heels up my ass. I decided to follow her demanding instructions and go outside the ER.

Outside the ER, people were pulling up to the curb with elderly and the injured while others were on their phones talking since visitors weren't supposed to talk on their phones inside. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"James, I'm not dealing with your shit right now. You broke her elbow. You can insult me all you want, but you touch my daughter, you're dead." Bella was standing about ten feet from me with her face towards the ground while leaning against the wall. "No, you can't come to the ER and see us! You're the cause of why we're here in the first place!"

Nothing comprehended for me. I took a few steps closer to her, but she still didn't notice my presence. I could make out some of the things the other recipient was saying though. He was trying to apologize and wanted to make things right, but Bella wasn't taking shit.

"James, shut the hell up. Some hell of a birthday you gave me. Do me a favor and stay the fuck away from Roxy and I for the next few weeks you son of a fucking bitch." She hung up her call then slowly slid down the side of the wall. She threw her head against the wall only to look in my direction.

"Hey," she whispered, but I could hear it.

"Hey to you too," I started, walking over to Bella to join her on the ground. "Why are you on the ground outside the ER and why are you wearing a dress?"

Bella must've forgotten she was wearing a dress because she quickly looked down at her attire. "I'm on the ground because I needed to get away from everything, and I'm wearing a dress because I was supposed to go to a birthday dinner. James of course had to ruin everything."

What Rose said earlier started to make sense then. "Rose is inside with Roxy isn't she? I talked to her earlier and she said that she was with a patient and it was personal."

"Yeah, I got Rose to watch her while I got to go curse James out," she answered, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for the gift earlier today although I don't think Rory was exactly comfortable with it. Best part of this damn day so far." I saw a small smile appear on her face, and I knew it was worth getting her that gift at that moment.

"I'm happy that I gave you some joy in your birthday," I started while getting up off the floor. "Come on. Let's go see your daughter, and I'll give my verdict on it." I held my hand out to assist her.

She smiled up at me again and took my hand. She got up and we started to head for the entrance, but I couldn't help but see a glint of light flash from her neck as we walked inside the hospital. I took a quick glance at her neck, and my smile grew even more.

* * *

_Posted: March 31, 2013_

_Geez, it's been like three weeks since I updated. Sorry 'bout that. I know this probably isn't the best chapter ever, but I've been off my game for everything lately. Also, if you want to see Bella's birthday necklace the link is on my profile. Anyway, please review, follow, or favorite. _

_Hope y'all have a wonderful Easter today, and I'll see you all soon: )_


	6. Important Note

This is to all my loyal readers out there who have been waiting for me to update this story. I will _not_ be continuing this story, but within a few days I will have a new reconstructed story of this one up. I am not satisfied with how this turned out so far so I'm redoing it. The new story is most likely going to be called _Old Flames Die Hard_. I have the prologue done, but I'm editing it at the moment..

That's what I had to tell you, and I hope you continue to read the revised version of this story:)


	7. Revised Version Info

Okay, got the revised version of this story up today. It's called Old Flames Die Hard.

Go check out my profile to get the link. For some reason the site won't let me put the link on here.


End file.
